ObbyKing: Lobby
Summary The Lobby is mainly where players will end up when they done a obby, waiting for the next round or joining into to wait. This lobby is one of the main forces off the game. Versions Version 0 (v0.0.0) The Lobby is unknown however, the players who used to play obby king before it turned auto will know. They're less info about this due the obby was changed quicker to lobby we have at the moment. If people remember it was small, and use to fling you off when you get on a part of the lobby, It also had the words "World Game Shows" ---- Version 1 (v0.0.1) It doesn't really have anything in the lobby then the word "World Game Shows". We have a couple of photos. ---- Version 2 (v0.8.0) This the Version is the same as the Version 1 with a couple of changes, They're a new Practice Obby. It a basic obby, you can complete, with a sign of a noob on it. It has a couple of issues like you are able to climb on the teleporter or get around the walls. this likely will be fix soon in a later Version. In the Menu Lobby, it different as the lobby in-game. It shows the Practice obby and also the Sword League Lobby. However you are unable to get to the lobby as the main lobby has walls so you cant reach to it. ---- Version 2.1 (v0.8.2) It's the same as the last verison, however the Practice Obby have just be updated. ---- Version 2.2 (v0.9.0) It's the same as the last verison, however the Practice Obby have just be updated. Also Leaderboard was added in. ---- Version 2.3 (v0.9.1) Leaderboard sign was removed due to errors. ---- Version 2.4 (v0.9.2) World Game Show Logo at the top Change to Red. ---- Version 3 (v0.9.5) Signs of the Developers/Owners and the Social Media was added into the lobby with a couple of patches in the Practice Obby. ---- Version 3.1 (v0.9.6) Socal Media Board has it Discord link removed due to roblox TOS, changed to Submit maps here. ---- Version 4 (v0.9.7) Added more Greenly to the obby, Added a new spawn point in the middle to make it fancy. They're more boards that have VIP, How to play and also a leader-board that says coming soon. Single-player has be added onto the lobby. Also more noobs are added onto the rocks. ---- Version 4.1 (v0.9.7a) Added a sign on singleplayer that tells you that your getting teleport to a different place. Also VIP Board was removed due to errors. ---- Version 5 (v0.9.9) Lobby Updated by devSiIence. Leader-board is move also the WGS Development Team Board with people dancing near it. With Developers and the Owners. Also Singleplayer was removed for updates. ---- Version 5.2 (v0.9.9a) Fixed a animation error with one of the player, Also fixed the Practice Obby. ---- Version 5.3 (v0.9.9b) Singleplayer was added back. Along with new Statues that don't dance however they load new outfits on players. ---- Version 6 (Remasted v0.0.2) Game Changes to Remasted, Statues now dance. They don't load new outfits due to hat issues, VIP Board is back so you can buy VIP in-game. New Stage for Players who won the last server (Still buggy) and Fix Practice Obby so you can't jump across the lava. ---- Version 6.3 (Remasted v0.0.5) Lobby Changed. Fix a couple of issue as well. Pro Servers teleporter was also added in. ---- Version 6.4 (Remasted v0.1.0) Obby Changed to Fall. Grass is now Orangey. With a hidden item for Halloween. More Info * The lobby can be seen when you are on the main menu, You can walk around and even jump off. Don't worry it doesn't ruin the guis. * The Version 0 Lobby is unknown and only zZGalaxySolarManZz has the model, we likely have to wait for him to release a image out. * The Version 0 Lobby was used in the gameshow "Rainbow Game Shows" So we likely have images from it. * In The Version 2 Lobby was supported to be made by LukeGalaxy but quickly changed as the lobby wasn't poshed. * Fun Fact, The Lobby is totally different then the Sword League Lobby. (This totally a leak for you guys) * Fun Fact #2, You have a rare chance of getting on top of the Version 1 Lobby. * Version 4,5 was created by Accylerist also build the social media sign. for Version 3. * Did you know, One of the Devs was remove then place back due to later changes. Easter Eggs * Version 0, 1 and 2 they're a sign saying "World Game Shows" showing where you are playing. ** Likely will be on all the Versions? * You can see the owners in the Practice Obby on the 3rd Stage aka Lava Pit. * The Tree could be burned by the gear Torch. This was later patched. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Obby King